United Colonies of Angliyan Delgamia
The United Colonies of Angliyan Delgamia was the name given to the early group of Angliyan colonial provinces in Eastern Delgamia History Founding After Edwin de Meerton claimed the southern portion of Eastern Delgamia for the Angliyan crown, a number of settlements were founded. The Angliyan Crown granted charters to four companies to settle the lands, splitting the south into four regions. The companies were the Zab Bay Company, East Melania Company, New Delgamia Company and the Angliyan East Delgamia Company. Of the early settlements, Port Hazzan, Redhammer, Monturia, Klingande, Port Cedric, Nordholm and Cruis Bay became the main surviving settlements on the southern coast. Between 233 BP and 200 BP, around 80,000 Longerathian settlers made the journey to Angliyan Delgamia and around 200,000 Afrazurean slaves were transported to the colonies. Skirmishes, raids and conflicts between the Angliyan colonies in the early years led to the crown dispatching Francis de Rothman, a well regarded, retired General, along with a considerable sized garrison, to Eastern Delgamia. Rothman became the first Governor of Angliyan Eastern Delgamia in 208 BP and initially based his ruling council in Redhammer before moving the council to the newly established town of Rohanport in 197 BP. Rothman divided the territory into five colonial administrative territories, giving four of the territories to the chartered companies and retaining the Grande Rohanport territory for the local government. The five colonies, Grande Rohanport, Westerburg, Meerton Bay, Sherwood and Nadinholm saw rapid growth, with tobacco, sugar, fruit and wood becoming the main exports to Longerath. Religious freedoms saw a large number of settlements founded by Longerathian settlers fleeing religious persecution. Delgamian Colonial Wars See Delgamian Colonial Wars After the collapse of the Lendosan Confederation in 169 BP, support for the Morconian colonies from Lendosa diminished laying the Morconian colonies vulnerable to attacks from pirates. With Lendian and Angliyan companies vying for trade in the region, attacks on shipping routes became a regular occurrence and after a string of captured Angliyan ships in 166 BP, including a considerable haul of gold, the Angliyan Delgamian colonies financed a war against the Morconian colonies. attacking Morconian ships]] In October 166 BP, the renowned pirate, Saul de Valaigne was granted permission to use the port of Redhammer, where he built and recruited and a fleet of ships to attack Morconian ships. The fleet became known as the Valaigne Death Fleet and there reputation spread across the region and became feared by captains everywhere. De Valaigne plagued Lendian shipping and by 160 BP the Morconian economy was on the brink of collapse. First Delgamian Colonial War On the 8th of March 159 BP, the Morcinian Grand Council voted in favour to take military action against the Angliyan Delgamian colonies. On the 20th of July 158 BP, a fleet of warships departed Calivano, bound for Angliyan Delgamia, to attack Angliyan ships and "possessions". The Morconian fleet attack Redhammer, the principal port of the colony of Nadinholm, which was controlled by the Angliyan East Delgamia Company. The Morconian fleet originally intended to intercept Angliyan merchant ships but spotted a number of vessels in the port of Redhammer and decided to attack, implementing a rudimentary plan. The governor of the Redhammer, had prepared the port defences, and the local militia were well-commanded by Captain Donald Saldermont. The Morconian fleet entered the port of Redhammer flying the Angliyan flag. Expecting attack, the port gunners were not deceived by his ruse; they waited until the Morconian ships was within range and then simultaneously opened fire. After three hours of heavy shelling, the Morconian's withdrew. One of the first major actions of the war was the Morconian capture, on the 22nd of November 158 BP, of Port Dawnmere, a silver-exporting town north of Redhammer. The move was intended to damage Angliya's finances and weaken its naval capabilities. The poorly defended port was attacked by six ships, which captured it within twenty-four hours. The Morconian's occupied the town for three weeks before withdrawing, having destroyed its fortifications, port and warehouses. After the success at Port Dawnmere, the Morconian fleet regrouped and set about an attack on the large settlement of Cruis Bay. As the Morconian fleet neared it's destination, they were met by the feared Valaigne Death Fleet, who destroyed the Morconian fleet. Valaigne's fleet then sailed north and began a two year campaign along the Morconian coast of pillage and plunder. Much to the anger of Captain de Valaigne, the new Governor of Angliyan Delgamia, Jon Visikes, ended the First Delgamian Colonial War after signing the 155 BP Treaty of Malimo. In reward for his services, Captain de Valaigne was granted ownership of the Pegania Isles. Second Delgamian Colonial War The second Delgamian Colonial War was fought between 147 BP to 144 BP. Governor Jon Visikes met with the Angliyan Delgamia council on the 21st of June 147 BP where the council voted in favour to claim the Morconian settlements of Calivano and Malimo. The Angliyan force of around 8,000 troops was placed under the command of Richard Visikes, the governors younger brother. The battle of Malimo took place on the 6th of September 147 BP and after a nine day siege the settlement fell to the Angliyan force. Two months later, Visikes marched for Calivano, however the Morconian's had prepared for the attack, and Visikes suffered a humiliating defeat at the battle of Calivano. Richard Visikes returned to Malimo with the survivors and set about fortifying the town. Visikes suffered further losses when disease struck the garrison, leaving the defenders with a force ofaround 1000. Fearing a second defeat Visikes abandoned Malimo and retreated home. His brother, Jon, was furious with the disastrous campaign and sent a second army under Dwight Hessinholm. Hessinholm led a campaign of small attacks along the coast between Malimo and Calivano throughout 146 BP and by January 145 BP had retaken the town of Malimo. Hessinholm then set about taking the town of Calivano and on the 4th of July 145 BP laid siege to the town. However Hessinholm was forced to retreat when a larger Morconian relief force arrived from Fort Telmarino to break the siege. On the 18th of February 144 BP a treaty was signed, ending hostilities, with Malimo remaining under the control of Angliyan Delgamia. Third Delgamian Colonial War In 141 BP the Morconian's looked to re-took Malimo with a large force and then went south where they ravaged the large town of Redhammer. Governor Robert Malmont retaliated by attacking Fort Telmarino and destroying it's port. Not satisfied with this, Malmont recruited Captain de Valaigne and his fleet and once more the Valaigne Death Fleet ravaged Morconian coastal towns. The third Delgamian Colonial War was bought to an end after Lendosan pressure was placed upon the Angliyan crown to cease hostilities. Fourth Delgamian Colonial War The fourth Delgamian Colonial War was fought between 136 BP to 131 BP. Saul de Valaigne was summoned to Rohanport, after the Morconian council complained to the Angliyan Delgamian authorities of attacks on their ships by Valaigne. Captain Valaigne was warned that any further attacks would result in his arrest. Valaigne ignored the warning and continued his attacks on Morconian merchants. On the 9th of May 136 BP, a bounty was placed upon Valaigne by the Angliyan authorities, to which Valaigne responded by attacking Angliyan merchant ships. Throughout the winter of 136 BP, Valaigne and his pirate allies launched a campaign of terror on both Lendian and Angliyan ships, which could not go unanswered by the authorties. In August 135 BP, a combined Angliyan and Lendian fleet attacked the Pegania Isles, which under the control of Valaigne, had become a haven for pirates. Whilst the Angliyan and Lendian forces took control of the islands, after fierce fighting, they were unable to capture Valaigne, who took to the seas and continued to attack Lendian and Angliyan vessels. Valaigne remained at large for a further four years, until he was captured by an Angliyan fleet along with his crew. Valaigne went on trial in November 131 BP in Rohanport, where he proceeded to laugh at all accusations directed at him. On the 5th of November 131 BP, Valaigne was found guilty of murder, treason and piracy and sentenced to death by hanging. List of governors Administrative divisions Category:Eastern Delgamia